Entity 8188, the horrific attempt at a bot that can think for itself.
Author: Rextomoa (Rextom567) DISCLAIMER: By any means and chance, Entity_8188 is NOT real, I created the Entity_8188 account to make this creepypasta more chilling and unique, this creepypasta is a mere work of FICTION. Entity_8188's profile: https://www.roblox.com/users/340142333/profile 11/7/17, 8:20 PM On the 11th of July, 2017, 3 developers (Who are not affilated with ROBLOX) decided to make the most intelligent bot player on ROBLOX. The bot was named Entity_8188 and is controlled by a superintendent artificial intelligence, programmed by one of the developers. The bot joined ROBLOX at 8:20 PM pacific time. the developers watched as the bot did things for his own, play games, chat with a select few and even managed to build a very detailed house that looked reminiscent to one of the houses in the default place that everyone has. 11/7/17, 9:13 PM The bot started sending friend requests to multiple players, however none of the players seemed to accept the friend requests Entity_8188 sent, implying that they found him very strange and odd. 11/7/17, 10:24 PM The developers are having a great time of joy seeing their project as an enormous success, they now have plans to make more AIs like entity_8188. 11/7/17, 10:50 PM The developers make a game for the bot to play, they had made an obstacle course for it, the bot did not hesitate to do the obby, and succeeded in one go, the developers were impressed at what they made. 11/7/17, 11:23 PM The developers decided to sleep after their work, but they decided to leave the bot activated to see what else it can do, however they have noticed something odd, one of the restrictions set in place have been removed, they swore that they never tampered with the bot. The developers decided to brush it off as a very minor problem and instead to keep a lookout for glitches in the superintendent artificial intelligence of the Bot. 12/7/17, 2:59 AM One of the developers decided to log onto his computer to see how the bot is doing, he takes a look at his profile and notices something very strange, the bot decided to change his profile picture, but it wasn't a normal look, the bot changed from the default look to a completely sky blue figure with no actual clothes, no hair or any gear, just the default smile. 12/7/17, 3:00 AM The Bot is starting to act unusual and in a disturbing way, it has started making objects reminiscent to occult-like imagery, soon the bot starts messaging the developer with messages in morse code and gibberish, because the lack of knowledge in morse code that the one developer awake at 3:00 AM had. 12/7/17, 3:11 AM The bot is now starting to hack various games causing lag spikes, and started terrorising other players, the one developer watched in horror as the bot did more disturbing acts, soon the bot sends more disturbing messages to multiple groups the bot was never in, the groups to which the bot sent messages to were undisclosed. 12/7/17, 3:33 AM The Bot now starts inserting horrific and cryptic images into games which have no origin of any sort, the developer alerts the other developers and now all developers are on the situation. The bot starts to send messages saying that he praises zeltrek and will establish contact with him. 12/7/17, 3:55 AM The developers look at the coding of the superindent artificial intelligence, they looked and what they saw horrified them. The coding was replaced with TROJAN scripts and other unknown malware that the developers could not identify, the bot has been hijacked and has been reprogrammed to go beyond it's thinking limits, thus the bot had the chance to terrorise. 12/7/17, 4:00 AM The developers go for the failsafe, this shutting down the superintendent artificial intelligence but not deleteting the account. The 3 developers were horrified by what they have created on ROBLOX using powerful external sources. 12/7/17, 12:34 PM The developers were terminated from ROBLOX after 22 users reported the bot, ROBLOX investigated and traced it to the developers. The accounts of the developers were never identified as ROBLOX left it undisclosed and REDACTED any information regarding the 8188 incident. 12/7/17, 2:00 PM ROBLOX never terminated the bot as the bot has already been deactivated by the failsafe, thus rendering a termination as useless, they covered up the 8188 incident as a game hacking attempt by an unknown third party source. 13/7/17, 6:36 PM One of the witnesses of entity_8188 decided to search up the bot's name and what he saw was disturbing. The bot had updated it's description, implying that the failsafe that the developers executed was temporary, right now the bot is offline, but the terrifying thing is, the bot can activate at any time, and ROBLOX may be too late to terminate it till it reactivates. 14/7/17, 1:23 PM ROBLOX is now watching the bot 24/7 for any activity, none has been seen, ROBLOX hired a hacker to hack into the bot and delete it's code, but was unable to as the bot, now has a mind of it's own has put a security system in place, preventing any attempt to reprogram the bot, thus the bot can still commit it's terrifying acts. 14/7/17, 3:36 PM ROBLOX is going to make their first attempt to terminate the bot. As they are about to click on the terminate dashboard on the profile of entity_8188, something very strange occurs, a large, unknown and distorted noise plays and soon the computer crashes, the ROBLOX developers are startled by this. 15/7/17, 6:00 AM ROBLOX receives a message from the bot, it reads. "Y0U C4NN0T ST0P M3" ROBLOX employees have chills down their spine from the message, they are now terrified by what the 3 developers have created, ROBLOX simply doesn't know what to do now, as once the bot activates and is free of it's restrictions, nobody knows what will happen. (I'd be surprised to see if anyone can solve the morse code message on entity_8188's profile) Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits